gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangoku Basara
'''Sangoku Basara '''is a Hack And Slash Action Video game set in the Three Kingdoms Period. And unlike Sengoku Basara, it will be story-driven and separated into 19 chapters. It was a critical and commercial success so CAPCOM announced Sangoku Basara 2. Stages Chapter 1 # Guangzong Turmoil (Bosses: Cheng Yuanzhi And Deng Mao) # Yellow Turban Ambush (Bosses: Bo Cai) # Dark Magic At Julu (Bosses: Zhang Bao) # Rally At Yingchuan (Bosses: Zhang Liang) # Zhang Jiao's Last Stand (Mini-Bosses: Cheng Yuanzhi Bosses: Zhang Jiao) Chapter 2 # Fall Of The Han (Bosses: Zhang Rang) # Si Shui Gate (Bosses: Hua Xiong) # Hu Lao Gate (Bosses: Lu Bu) # Burning Of Luoyang (Bosses: Lu Bu) # Fall Of The Tyrant (Mini-Bosses: Li Ru Bosses: Dong Zhuo) Chapter 3 # Battle Of Jieqiao (Mini-Bosses: Zhao Yun Bosses: Gongsun Zan) # Siege Of Xu Province (Mini-Bosses: Kong Rong Bosses: Tao Qian) # Puyang Invasion (Bosses: Lu Bu And Chen Gong) # Flames Of Wan Castle (Mini-Bosses: Hu Che'er Bosses: Zhang Xiu) # Yijing Siege (Mini-Bosses: Guan Jing Bosses: Gongsun Zan) Chapter 4 # Puyang Blockade (Mini-Bosses: Gao Shun Bosses: Lu Bu) # Battle Of The Halberd Graveyard (Bosses: Ji Ling) # Xuzhou Massacre (Mini-Bosses: Gao Shun Bosses: Lu Bu) # Chen Gong's Palace (Mini-Bosses: Hou Cheng And Song Xian Bosses: Chen Gong) # Flooding Of Xiapi (Mini-Bosses: Gao Shun And Diao Chan Bosses: Lu Bu) Chapter 5 # Battle Of Baima (Bosses: Yan Liang) # Battle Of Yanjin (Bosses: Wen Chou) # Escorting Xu You (Mini-Bosses: Guo Tu And Yuan Tan Bosses: Yuan Shao) # Wuchao Depot (Bosses: Chunyu Qiong) # Final Battle At Guandu (Mini-Bosses: Yuan Tan And Yuan Xi Bosses: Yuan Shao) Chapter 6 # Skmirsh At Shenting (Bosses: Taishi Ci) # Jiangdong Rapture (Mini-Bosses: Wang Lang And Yan Yu Bosses: Yan Baihu) # Jiangdong Ambush (Bosses: Xu Gong) # Pirates Of Xiakou (Bosses: Gan Ning) # Jiangxia Hunting (Bosses: Huang Zu) Chapter 7 # Cao Cao's Invasion (Bosses: Cao Hong) # Bowangpo (Bosses: Li Dian) # Escaping Xinye (Bosses: Cao Ren) # Changban Defense (Mini-Bosses: Zhang He, Li Dian And Yue Jin Bosses: Xiahou Yuan) # Liu Bei's Flight (Mini-Bosses: Xu Zhu Bosses: Xiahou Dun) Chapter 8 # Wu Debate (Bosses: Yu Fan, Xue Zong, And Zhang Zhao) # Zhou Tai's Challenge (Bosses: Zhou Tai) # Gan Ning's Challenge (Bosses: Gan Ning) # Skirmish At Sanjiang Rivers (Bosses: Cai Mao) # Boats Of Flame (Mini-Bosses: Wen Pin Bosses: Cao Cao) Chapter 9 # Finding Cao Cao (Mini-Bosses: Cao Hong Bosses: Cheng Yu) # Hunting Cao Cao (Mini-Bosses: Xu Huang Bosses: Cao Cao) # Duel With Zhang Fei (Bosses: Zhang Fei) # Flames Of Chibi (Mini-Bosses: Zhang He And Wen Pin Bosses: Cao Cao) # Cao Cao's Flight (Mini-Bosses: Cheng Yu Bosses: Cao Cao) Chapter 10 # Ma Chao's Revenge (Mini-Bosses: Ma Wan Bosses: Han Sui And Ma Chao) # Han Sui's Revenge (Bosses: Liang Xing) # Battle Of Tong Gate (Mini-Bosses: Ma Wan Bosses: Ma Chao) # Han Sui's Betrayal (Bosses: Han Sui) # Final Battle At Tong Gate (Mini-Bosses: Ma Wan Bosses: Han Sui And Ma Chao) Chapter 11 = Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Capcom